


Faded Flower

by agent_3



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_3/pseuds/agent_3
Summary: What was thought to be an opportune moment for a confession, turned out to be heartbreak.





	1. 1: What He Said

**Author's Note:**

> GHHH hi i’m rlly nervous this is the first fanfiction i’m dedicating myself to, and also my first coroika fic,,,
> 
> this fic follows my personal interpretations and headcanons! if you don’t like them then Delet  
> \- goggles is japanese and autistic  
> \- bobble is goggles’ adopted younger sister

“Rider. I need to talk.”

 

It was a rare moment for Goggle-kun of the notorious Blue Team to ever settle down. And it was certainly something Rider was facing first-hand. He looked down at the younger teen as their friends flooded into a small cafe near the square, frowning (when wasn’t he?). Goggles looked anxious as a 14-year old could really be. He kept playing with the drawstrings of his parka and kicking an invisible rock. Rider sighed, “I have something to announce to everyone, so wait until then.”

“...But-“   
The blue inkling reached for his hand. Rider pulled away a small bit.   
“Goggles, please wait until after I tell everyone. Please learn some patience.”   
“...”

“It’ll take only a few minutes. You can wait,  can’t you?”

“... Yeah, I can..”

For the first time since meeting him, Goggles seemed a little down. He nodded his head, and followed Rider into the cafe. He sat down next to Glasses, and immediately pulled out his phone.

  
  


Everyone seemed to expect a bouncing little squid to interrupt the conversation and be the usual cute yet obnoxious nuisance, but they were greeted with silence. Goggles scrolled through Prince’s Inkstagram, and looked at the vacation shellfies he took with his team and boyfriend. He sighed. 

  
  


“Goggles?” Aloha poked him. “You okay? You seem a little down~”

“Oh? Yeah, I’m alright.”

“You sure?” Stealth looked up from the menu he was sharing with Glasses. Goggles nodded, smiled (forcibly) and looked back down onto his phone. “Not even I’m this quiiiieett…” Mask droned, and looked up from his own cellphone. “Something must be really bothering yoooouuu..”

“...”

No reply. Army spoke up, “Well, since that’s done and over with… Rider?”

“Oh, yeah.”

The green inkling stood up, Army doing so as well. Goggles set his phone down, and looked at the two.  His eyes widened as the shorter one took 

Rider’s hand and flushed a light orange.

  
  


_ Oh. Oh no. _

  
  


“Me… me and Rider have started a romantic relationship,” Army covered his blushing face with his hand. Rider laughed a small bit, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Everyone gave them a polite congratulations. Except one.

Goggles stood up, pocketed his phone, and walked towards the door. Glasses was the only one to make an attempt at stopping him.

“Goggles! You can’t just leave like that-“

“Leave me alone, you paintbrush-pansy.”

  
  


He stopped. Goggles opened the door, lingered for a moment, and then left. Rider watched in silence, as he left the cafe. He saw tears stream down his cheeks.

  
  


And he felt every single inch of guilt he thought he deserved.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _

“Oh, hi, darling! I’m in class, I can’t really chat-“

“I’m not asking to chat, mom. Is anyone home?” He seemed so snappy.  _ Was her sweet boy really at that teenage angst age? _

“Nana left for some lunch date, so you’ll be alone for a little while if you’re already at the d-“

“Thanks.”

“...My little  _ kohitsuji _ , what’s wrong? You seem so upset?”

“Can…” 

His voice broke. Kazuko began to tap her fingers across her textbook. Her professor shot a glance up at her, and she gave an awkward grin.

“Can… can you please come home? I really need to speak to you.”

“Of course.”


	2. Her Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mcfucking remove my soul 👈😎👈

_ ‘That was Off the Hook’s latest single - Into the L-‘ _

 

Kazuko shut off the radio, and leaned back into the seat of her car. She was still recovering from a mildly worrying phone call. Her blue hair was still wrapped up in its usual spot, in a knot at the top of her head, but she pulled it out and undid the top buttons of her shirt. For fucks’ sake, her little boy was in pain and she didn’t know why. She firmly believed that as both a single mother of two and a college student, she should be allowed to relax a little. Nobody told her she couldn’t, anyway. She pulled off of the freeway, and into the many houses of one of the many neighbourhoods of Inkopolis. Her heart was pounding and with every moment, she began to shake. As soon as she pulled into her garage and turned off the engine, she dashed into the house. The lights were all off, except for a sliver of lamp-light coming from upstairs. “I’m home, sweetheart!” She called out, trying not to go into a full-fledged breakdown.

  
  


No reply. Kazuko’s heart skipped a beat, and she pulled her shoes off and went up the stairs. Her suspicion was correct - the source could only be coming from his little mushroom light. She ran to the door the farthest down the hall, and into the messy room of her youngest child. She opened the door, and a lump underneath many blankets and comforters stirred. His jacket was on the ground, and his runners were next to them. Comics, candy wrappers and discarded mason jars were across the floor, and Kazuko tried her best not to step on them. “I know you’re there, mom,” A tired voice droned from the direction of said blanket lump. Kazuko jumped, and she took a breath, “How did you know?”

  
  


“Bobble is really quiet, and grandma thumps up like some sort of creature from human times. Everyone comes up the stairs differently.”

“Hehe, and you’re like a little lamb, all wooly and cute,” She replied, pulling the blankets back. Goggles was curled up in the fetal position, hugging a light-red t-shirt. His signature headgear had been pulled down so they were resting around his neck. He looked exhausted, upset, and… just generally sad. Kazuko looked down at her son, and stroked his freckled cheek. He sniffed. 

“What’s troubling you,  _ kohitsuji _ ?” She smiled gently, in an attempt to cheer him up. Goggles warmed up to her touch, and looked up at him with his large blue eyes

“I… you know Rider?” He almost mumbled. 

“The handsome one?” Kazuko’s toothy grin only seemed to widen

“Mom!!!”

“I’m only joking-“

  
  


Goggles sniffed and went back into hiding in his bed before Kazuko could finish. She gently pulled the blankets back, but was met with an angry grumble and more receding. But, she knew just the thing to lead him out. And, hopefully find out what on earth happened with Rider.

  
  


“Are you gonna stay underneath those covers forever?”

“...Yeah.”

“And miss out on all of the future chances to hang out with your friends? Or to play turf war?  Or to eat more of grandma’s plums?”

“...”

“You’ll miss out on seeing Rider-“

“ **_DON’T FUCKING SAY HIS NAME!_ ** ”

  
  


She jumped back. Goggles sniffed loudly, and sobbed into his pillow. Kazuko sighed, and stood up. “You asked me to come home,” She folded her arms, “yet you’re rejecting my help.”

 

“MENTIONING THE PROBLEM ONLY RUBS IT IN!”

“Then what’s the problem with Rider-san?”

 

Goggles sat up, and rubbed his eyes. He was still holding the shirt.

“...I really like Rider. As more than a friend. I love him,” His voice quivered. Kazuko sat down again, and held his hand.

 

“I wanted to tell him today, that I loved him. But, today was also the day that he and his… boyfriend came out to everyone..” Tears ran down his face. Kazuko had never seen Goggles so upset ever since… 

  
  


“I’m happy for them, but I wish I was in Army’s place, dammit! I wanna be hugged and cuddled and kissed and be told that I’m handsome! By Rider!!!”

  
  


Kazuko looked at her son’s tear-ridden face. His heartbreak was ever so visible in his ocean-blue eyes. She hugged him, and whispered into his ear, “I know the feeling of heartbreak all too well,  _ kohitsuji _ . Is there anyway I can comfort you?”  She was given a sniffle in response, “I-Ice cream.”

  
  


“Do you want me to ask your sister to pick some-“

“There’s some already in the freezer, Bobble and our friends are probably  _ shit-talking _ me,” Goggles moaned. Kazuko sighed at his vulgarity, and went to go downstairs, but paused at his desk. Among the many bits of garbage, his box of hormone replacement patches was sitting unopened. She looked over at him.

“Did you change your patch?” She called out. Goggles uncovered himself and looked at her without a word. Kazuko gestured at the box, the blue-inkling shook his head, “What’s the point? I’m not gonna go out anytime soon-“

  
  


“Yes, well, it’ll mess up your natural systems if you just suddenly stop using them. Even if you’re not going out, just replace it.”

“Fiiine..”

His behaviour spoke thousands of words to the elder inkling. Kazuko tilted her head a small bit, “Have you even eaten? Goggles, my darling, how much has your crush on Rider-san affected you?”

  
  


“...”

  
  


“...That’s certainly teenage boy-speak for, ‘Leave me alone’,” Kazuko laughed to herself. Goggles said nothing. She left his room, and shut the door behind her. Lingering for a moment, she could hear him sniffle and shuffle back to his bed. Muffled sobbing could be heard.

  
  


She sighed and went down to the kitchen to grab some matcha-flavoured ice cream. Her hands shook as she grabbed the scooper and container; and she herself tried not to cry all too much. There was nothing she could do for Goggles, especially if he wouldn’t let her help him. And if he wouldn’t let her, then there wouldn’t be a single person who would help him out of his heartbroken, emotional slump. Her heart hurt for her poor son. She didn’t want to see him fade away into sadness.

  
  


Her melancholy thoughts were interrupted by a very cheerful and loud voice:

“Goggles, I’m hooomee! And Headphones is here too!”


	3. QUICK UPDATE HI

hello i am so sorry for not updating this, i promise there will be an update SOMETIME SOON!!!!!!!! <3 tysm for everything; kudos, hate dms about making Goggles and Bobble japanese, sharing the fic etc ily all and the next one will be VERY cool and VERY hip with the kids. i am working on it as we speak

toodles! :D - goggles !


	4. Their rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving right along we've found a life on the highway

“Is this it, sweetheart?”

“I’m sure.”

“God, you’re gonna kill me with all of this exercise you do…”

“Says the squid who drags a three-hundred pound roller to Deca Tower almost every day…”

  


The remainder of Mount Nantai loomed behind the two inklings whilst they watched the sky fade into the evening hues of orange, pink and purple. The sun gilded fast, yet lazily, down into the horizon, signifying another was day to come. A new start. A fresh start. Rider sighed, and sat himself on a large boulder, with Army parking himself next to him. The orange inkling leaned against his partner affectionately, and held his hand. He then mumbled something about writing a manual to battle against Splatterscopes, and pulled out a small notebook. With this, Army released his grip on Rider’s hand and went to work scribbling down tactics and drawing out call-outs for various maps with charger advantages.

  


Rider was fine with the separation of their hands. There was something inside of him that lurched whenever Army tried to do anything affectionate. He felt like it was unnecessary of him to do stuff like that, or just be lovey-dovey at all. It felt so… _wrong_. There was a nagging feeling whenever he felt Army hug or kiss him. He couldn’t place a finger on why it felt like this. He just shook the negative thoughts against his boyfriend and viewed the busy Inkopolis skyline from their rock, high up on Mount Nantai.

  


The two boys sat silently together for almost an eternity, until Army finally put his manual away and spoke up.

 

“We should be heading back about now, its nearly,” He nearly grunted. This was the same grunt and tone of voice he would use if he were to address a problem with one of his teammates. Usually he’d have a more milder, slightly positive tone when he would speak to the yellow-green inkling. Rider turned to him, and looked at his lover with near… anger. “What’s with the aggression?” He’d reply, as Army packed his manual and pencil into the over-sized pockets of his Inkling Parka.

“I’m not being aggressive, I’m just… disgruntled. The renovations they made to Starfish Mainstage allow for more charger camping spots, and...” He’d huff and slide off the boulder they had parked themselves on, walking back towards the car. He didn’t even wait for Rider.

  


“Disgruntled my ass..” Rider mumbled to himself, a little too loudly. Army turned around, brows furrowed.   
“ _Excuse me_?” The orange Inkling spat, his voice full of offense. Rider turned a light shade of green, but then, he found himself frowning more so than usual.

 

“There’s something else definitely bothering you. And I’m not too sure, but I have a hunch that it involves either me or our relationship,” He almost growled. There was a feeling of almost satisfaction getting mad at his boyfriend. It was sickeningly satisfying, like cutting a tight cord.

 

_If he could even call him that anymore._

 

“If it did, I would’ve told you by now, wouldn’t I?” Army’s voice hissed with poison. He was on the verge of going into a fulblown outburst of rage. Rider’s instincts told him to back down, but he was already angry at Army, why go back when he was this close to the edge? Hearing Army poisonous reply made his rage bubble like a fizzy lifting drink. The littlest bits of affection for the commander had been almost immediately replaced with every single ounce of complete, blind rage he could muster. He didn’t wanna physically harm Army, either. He just wanted the satisfaction of letting out held up anger.

 

But, before he could blow up, he realized something. He felt his scowl soften and turn into a face of concern. He… felt terrible wanting to get angry at Army, his greed and satisfaction of supposedly upsetting Army melted away.. He looked up at his partner, who was still huffily scowling. Rider approached him, but was only greeted with more snide grumbling.

 

“If you’re staying over, you’re either on the floor or the couch,” He took off his beret and clambered into the passenger seat.   
  
  
**_SLAM_ **.

 

It echoed off of the mountain. Rider sighed. It’s not gonna work out with Army after all.


End file.
